What Happened to Alphonse
by Areus Bookworm
Summary: First Anime- Alphonse woke up alone and confused. Where was he? Who are these people around him? And more importantly, where was his brother? What happened to Al after Ed's sacrifice in the last episode. Enjoy! All reviews welcome!
1. Where in the world am I?

A/N: The long anticipated Fma fic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fma or anything related to it, except this story. If I did, Winry would have died in Hughes' place...

* * *

Alphonse slowly began to come to his senses, groggily opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. He could not feel any pain, but was utterly confused about where he was. Thoughts on the whereabouts of his brother came to him as h sat up, cradling his slightly pounding head in his small hands. Al noticed the tall buildings on either side of him and the narrow alley he was sitting in. Knowing he obviously was not in his house in Resembool, Al steadily got to his feet and stumbled to the end of the alley. Blinding light met his eyes as he reached up to shield them. This confused him even more, considering that when he was with Ed last it had been the middle of the night. However, the sight in front of him confused, if not startled, him more.

Before Alphonse was a bustling city bigger than any town he had visited as a child, even busier than Dublith. Curious of his whereabouts, he wandered down the street, not having the slightest idea where he was headed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and her partner, Sergeant Denny Brosh, strolled down Main Street in Central City, patrolling the streets just in case something happened. News of the assassination of King Bradley by General Mustang had caused some distress amongst the people and a few groups had rebelled against the new-set government.

They were currently discussing their friend and superior, Edward Elric, and his second disappearance with his brother, Alphonse. General Mustang, now hospitalized with extensive injuries, had claimed to have met and talked with Ed before he left to get his once again kidnapped brother back. No one had seen or heard of the brothers since and the duo was discussing the possible reasons why they could be taking so long to return.

Brosh was in the middle of one of these accusations when Ross cut him off.

"Sergeant, does that boy over there look lost to you?" she questioned, gesturing to a young boy no older than ten wandering aimlessly with an obviously confused look on his face.

"Now that you mention it, yes. Poor kid must have gotten separated from his parents. Let's lend him a hand." Brosh responded as he directed there walk into the lost boy's direction.

"Excuse us, little guy, are you lost?" The boy nodded hesitantly. "Do you need help finding your way? Where are your parents?"

The young boy's eyes darkened suddenly, his face one of guilt partly hidden behind his hair. "J-just my brother," He responded quietly, barely above a whisper, "My parents are...gone." he choked out that last word after a pause, with difficulty that surprised the pair. The boy's eyes started to water as he started to speak again. "All I have is Brother...but I can't find him!" sobbed the boy, tears now freely streaming down his face.

Ross, feeling sorry for the boy, offered him a hug, which he gladly accepted. Brosh on the other hand nervously leaned away from the hug, not quite comfortable with the boy's tears. An idea came to his mind that could stop them.

"Hey kid, what if we helped you find him? Where was the last place you saw him? We'll start there."

Ross shot her partner a _we're-on-duty_ warning look as the now much calmer boy spoke again. "At our house...in Resembool..."

His answer took both of them by surprise, seeing as Resembool was a two-day trip by train from Central. They should know; they themselves had gone there to find the Elric Brothers when they were military fugitives. Something was not right here.

The Awkward pause was once again interrupted by the Sergeant. "Well, since we're not exactly in the area, let's head to Central Headquarters. That's probably the best place to report a missing person and also to find one." Brosh began walking to the building that was Central HQ, towering over the rest of the cities rooftops.

Grabbing a hold of the boys hand, Ross followed Brosh deeper into the city. "So," said Ross, trying to start a conversation, "What's your name? I'm Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and this," gesturing to Brosh,"is my partner, Sergeant Denny Brosh."

The boy smiled, a warm smile, and answered her promptly. "It's nice to meet you Miss Ross, Mr Brosh, my name's Alphonse. Alphonse Elric. But you can call me Al."

* * *

A/N: That's all I had time to post right now, should have the rest done or mostly done within the next few days. Hope you're liking it!


	2. Is it really him?

A/N: Review. All I have to say. Hey, I've been in your shoes hundreds of times. Just press the button and write a few words.

* * *

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks when they heard his introduction. Turning to face him, Brosh asked, "W-what did you say your name was?" Ross also turned to face the polite child.

"Alphonse Elric," responded Al, growing more nervous by the second.

Silence followed as the two realized that they had _not_ heard him wrong, that he did indeed claim to be the younger brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Doubt came after the quiet, extreme doubt about his honesty. "Will you excuse us?" asked Ross as she pulled her partner after her by the arm as she walked a little ways away.

When they stopped, Brosh whispered to Ross, "Did he just claim to be Al? Like, 14 year-old, 7 foot tall armoured Al?"

"That he did." Responded Ross, still taken by surprise that he would claim such a thing. "Maybe he's one of those imposter Elric's we've heard about, they've just been apprehended...he could have escaped and is confused as to where his brother is, he is quite young after all. And we probably knows that the military wouldn't know the boys actual name."

"That does make sense...but I don't know. I have a feeling about this kid and he is kinda like Al, except for the obvious things you said. Maybe we should bring him to Armstrong. He knows the Elrics better that we do. And if he _is_ an imposter, we'll turn him in. Simple as that."

'Yeah. Simple. Alright then, to HQ."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al watched as the officers took a few steps away from him and started whispering about something. _Most likely about me _he thought to himself. Not wanting to disturb their privacy, Alphonse turned away to once again take in his surroundings. The huge building Al now knew to be Military Command loomed over the city and was noticeably closer than it had been when he woke up. Feeling a sudden fatigue, he decided it best to sit down before his strength failed him.

Slumping down on the sidewalk, back against a wall, Al chose to do nothing but observe the passing people. Most of the people were ordinary; a couple holding hands, a man walking a dog, friends talking up a storm. They hardly caught his eye. But every once in a while a truly interesting person would walk by. One of the people who had his full attention at a glance was a girl in her late teens with pink and brown hair. She ran by rather quickly and he didn't get a great look, but from what he saw she was wearing the fanciest dress imaginable and had an expression that could only be of devastation, while she ran off towards Central HQ.

His curious thoughts concerning the girl were interrupted as Miss Ross and Mr Brosh finished their secret conversation and told him they were leaving.

'We're gonna help you find your brother," stated a smiling Brosh, "But since we aren't that much help because of our low rank, we're gonna ask our superior officer to help too. That alright?"

Al knew something was up. He wasn't stupid or gullible like other kids his age. But he didn't dwell on those thoughts. He trusted Miss Ross and Mr Brosh. "Yeah, that's fine. Thank you for helping me." Al told them with a small bow. His almost natural action seemed to have a strange affect on them, for as soon as he had done it, they stiffened. _I wonder why..._ he thought, once again following them.


	3. Can muscles solve problems?

A/N: Don't get mad at me for not posting sooner. If I get murdered, who will finish the story? I do apologize though. But as a new rule, I'll post each chapter after 2 reviews, with the exception of this and the next chapter. Homework sucks, but 4 day weekends are a breath of fresh air.

* * *

As the three of them walked into Central Command, Alphonse couldn't help but gasp. He had never seen a place so big, it almost overwhelmed him. He walked closer to the officers so not to get lost, which he had no doubt he would without them. They then entered a waiting room, judging by the reception desk and chairs.

"Why don't we take a seat," Said Brosh, gesturing to a pair of chairs near the front of the group. "Lieutenant Ross will go find our commanding officer Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong. He'll be able to help you find your brother."

Al smiled as he replied "Alright. Thank you for all of your help." Inside he couldn't help but feel giddy. _A person who can help me locate Brother. I wonder what he's like._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alex Louise Armstrong walked through the halls of Central HQ with purpose. During his visit to General Mustang, he had attempted to cheer the man up with a display the Armstrong family muscles that have been passed down as a remedy for injuries for generations. Sadly, Roy seemed even more distressed than before and had even informed him of his resignation as a general. Almost immediately after Armstrong had returned to his office, Lieutenant Ross came up to him requesting his help in a matter that required his _immediate_ attention. Glancing back to see if she was keeping up with his brisk pace, he saw an opportunity to see what this urgent business was.

"Lieutenant, what is so important that it requires my foremost attention?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, sir, but Sergeant Brosh and I thought you would like to know about a person we found roaming the streets of Central."

"This is about some _**vagabond**_? That is hardly a pressing matter."

At that moment they entered the room where Brosh was sitting next to a boy. Glancing up from the boy, Brosh noticed the pair and hastily stood up and saluted.

"Is this boy the subject that required by attention?" Armstrong inquired as he looked the boy over. Bright gold eyes peered through his dirty blonde hair as he in turn studied the officer in front of him.

"Yes sir," responded Brosh. Then turning to the boy said "This is Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong, the man we spoke of."

The young boy, who appeared rather timid, stood and, in a gesture not unlike the one used when introducing himself to the others, and gave a small bow. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Armstrong, sir. I'm Alphonse Elric. Miss Ross and Mr. Brosh told me you could help me find my brother, Ed."

The familiar gesture at first surprised the former Major, but then as the information following it sunk in, he was indeed shocked. This did not fail to show on his face, which looked as if it worried the boy.

"Sorry, sir, if I was too forward. If you can't help me I can just leave. Sorry for causing any inconvenience."

As Alphonse turned to the door with the intent of leaving, Armstrong snapped out of his daze. "No worries lad...Alphonse, was it? You just remind me of a friend. How can I be of assistance to you?"

Al's face lit up with a genuine smile. "I'm looking for my brother. His name is Edward, or just Ed. I'm not sure where he is, or how I got here, for that matter..."

Armstrong pondered this for a moment while looking down at the boy. He had heard of the pair of young boys who had impersonated the Elrics a while back. _Maybe this is the younger one. He obviously isn't the Al _I_ know._

"I'm not sure I can help you, not in my jurisdiction," At this the boys face fell, his eyes dropping to the floor, "But I know a man who could clean this up in no time. He and Edward actually know each other quite well. He's your best bet."

Alphonse jumped at the military man, wrapping his tiny arms as far as he could around the big bulk in a grateful hug. "Thank you very much sir!"

"You quite welcome." Unwrapping the arms from his waist, he grasped one small hand and led the boy down the hall. _Mustang will set thing straight. Surely he will know the truth about this boy. After all, he's known the Elrics for years._


	4. Is this really happening?

A/N:Sorry about the late updating, TONS of homework that just keeps piling up. The only reason I have enough time to get this up because of a stinking internet block my parents put up. Usually that would not matter, but when they bump the time to an hour early...

Therefore, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

General Roy Mustang sat at his desk, tapping his pen in annoyance. Beside him stood Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, gun in hand currently pointed at the back of his head. Glancing down at his stack of unfinished paperwork, he shivered at the thought of what she would do if he refused to fill out the sheets needed in his resignation. Just as he was about to sigh the first form, there was a commotion in the hall outside his office. Ignoring Hawkeye's protests, Roy walked to the door to see what all the noise was about. He opened the door and immediately spotted the problem.

Running around the hallway was a young woman with brown and pink hair, dressed in an extravagant matching pink gown. Her running around was not the only thing attracting attention, but her screaming as well. Mustang was about to order some of the men watching her antics to removable her from the premises until he caught snippets of what she was actually saying.

"Help! Please, someone help! He's going to do something terrible, I just know it! After I told him about Al, he changed! You have to help me! We have to go after Ed! Someone, please help!"

She continued like this, practically sobbing. As soon as he heard Ed and Al's names, Roy came within reach of her and took hold of her shoulders.

"Ed? As in Edward Elric? Do you know where he is?" Obviously he had said this harsher than intended, for she stopped her hysterics and gazed at him with a terror-filled look. "Don't worry, I'm not after him. He's a friend."

That last line seemed to bring comfort, for her visually relaxed. "You're his friend? Then you need to help me!"

"Alright. Step into my office and you can tell me what you know." He led her into his office and sat at his desk while motioning to the couches for her to sit. From by the door Hawkeye sent Mustang a questioning glance, which he responded with an I-know-what-I'm-doing look.

"Now," he said turning back to the girl in front of him, "What's your relationship to the Elrics and how did you get you hands on information that the military doesn't even know? Explain yourself."

The young woman then went into detail about how she had met the brothers and all she had seen in the city under Central. She recounted everything she remembered about her captors and what had conspired while the Elrics were there, including Alphonse's sacrifice for Edward and his reactions to finding out about it. As she completed her tale, she shifted her gaze from her hands to Roy who, like Riza, had a look of complete shock on his face.

_All of this happened under our noses? Why didn't those idiots tell me!_

"Alright Miss...uh..."

"Rose. Rose Thomas."

"Miss Thomas, if you'll follow me we'll go talk some sense into that boy before he does something everyone wishes he hadn't." With that, the Flame Alchemist stood and, gesturing Rose and Hawkeye to follow him, left his office and headed down the hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were almost at the entrance when Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong turned the corner and nearly mowed them down in his haste.

"General. Just the man I was looking for. I have something of the utmost importance to talk to you about concerning-"

"It will have to wait," interrupted Mustang, annoyed at the disruption, "I have to stop Fullmetal before he makes a big mistake." Trying to worm his way past the muscle man, he found himself blocked by a trunk of an arm.

"The matter of which I speak concerns Edward."

This stopped Roy's attempts in their tracks.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!"

"Well, Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh brought someone to HQ a little while ago and I thought it best to you to see if his identity checks out."

"How does that concern Edward? I don't have time for this!" yelled Mustang, succeeding in pushing his way past the giant. What met his eyes on the other side caught him completely by surprise.

A mousy boy , a preteen at most, stood before him, a timid look on his face telling that the stranger in front of him intimidated him. However, what took the General most by surprise was the familiarity of the face.

He had seen that face before. Long ago when he was in search for new State Alchemists and there was a misprint in the ages of two brothers. However, at the time, he had not seen the face personally, but saw it in a picture in an empty house. One that was said and proven to have burned down the next year.

_...Alphonse Elric_

* * *

A/N: Btw, thank you to **Punker88** for the advice on the last chapter, as well the rest of my wonderful reviewers. Next chapter's dedicated to you 'cause of this wonderful cliffy and the waiting you have had to endure.

**_ELOSSS Alchemist_**

**_cupcakecorruptionxD_**

**_The Darken Soul_**

PS: Last chapter coming up next!


	5. What happened to Brother?

A/N: Last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and are content with the ending. It took me long enough to post the entire story, but it's finished. In addition, if I got Hawkeyes rank wrong, TELL ME! I haven't watched the first anime in a while and forgot if she was promoted as well. If you _REALLY_ liked the story, you'd review and tell your friends. XD

* * *

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had watched the entire scene unfold. She stood back and trusted Mustang when he had insisted on talking to that girl and was shocked into silence after the story had been told. However, as she too laid her eyes upon the young boy behind Armstrong, she recognized him from all those years ago in that photo.

"...Alphonse?"

The boy turned to her, his eyes holding no hint that he recognized her. For an instant, she questioned her always spot-on memory.

"D-do I know you miss?" His voice cast off all doubts. This was Al.

"Yes, you do know me, as well as everyone here" As his demeanour turned to one of confusion, she explained. "Don't worry, you can trust us. You probably just have a bit of amnesia, but we'll help you find your brother."

This seemed to calm him considerably. "Thank you! Um... what can I call you?"

Mustang answered for her, his voice surprisingly soft. "I'm General Roy Mustang and this is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. We've known you and Ed for many years. The man who brought you here, Lieutenant Colonel Alex Louise Armstrong if you didn't already know, also knows you brothers. This is Rose Thomas. I'm told that you and your brother have met her on several occasions."

Al nodded his head, trying to take in all of the new information as well as commit names and faces to memory.

"Maybe you would like to see a few faces you _**do**_ recognize. How far does your memory go back?"

"I-I remember the night when B-brother and I tried ...to bring...mom... back..." His voice was almost a whisper by then time he said the last word, his eyes downcast as he took a sudden interest at his shoes.

"Well," said Riza in a reassuring tone, "lets get a hold of the Rockbells. You remember them, right? I'm sure they're worried about you."

With that Al's head shot up, a bright smile plastered on his face. "Winry and Granny? Alright!"

Mustang turned to Rose, who everyone now just realized had what looked to be a baby cradled in her arms. _How did I miss that?_

"Would it be alright if you escorted him home? The Rockbells are nice folks and would probably give you a place to stay, if you needed one. We'll of course pay for the train tickets there for the three of you (courtesy of Fullmetal's research grant)."

Hawkeye didn't fail to catch the last part that Roy had said under his breath. Sighing, she gave another reassuring smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the small group walked out of Central HQ and into the direction of the train station, the same thought went through everyone's head.

_What happened to Edward?_

* * *

A/N: HA! TAKE THAT KAYLA! IT _DIDN'T_ TAKE A WEEK! *clears throat* Sorry...small disagreement about updating at school...

Anyhoo, _**great**_ thank-you's and whatnot to all those reading this and anyone who took the time to review. Moreover, for all of those kinda mad at the cut off ending, don't be. It's supposed to be ironic...with the title...yeah...*sweat-drop*. I'm going to start a sequel sometime...probably sometime around Christmas. Remember that last line? ...Do you get where I'm going with this? So watch for that. Sianara for now!


End file.
